<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Imposter by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082118">Wedding Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Dating, one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get an invite to your cousin’s wedding but are in need of someone to play the role of a boyfriend you told your parents you had but don’t. Bucky kindly volunteers Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you look like that letter is going to jump out and attack you?” Bucky asked you amused. You had been given a letter from an intern and had been just staring at the unopened envelope since.</p><p>“It just might,” You mumbled out.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked skeptically.</p><p>“A wedding invitation, I presume.” You groaned.</p><p>“And what’s wrong with a wedding?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“It means I have to go home.” You stated.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound so bad,” He shrugged. You sighed, knowing he was right and you were mostly just being dramatic.</p><p>“Well I mean it isn’t. Except for the constant nagging of every family member. If it isn’t just asking about things I can’t tell them about it’s asking when I will find myself a man and I just don’t want to deal with that. Especially at my little cousin’s wedding.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just tell them you have a boyfriend?” Bucky suggested, as if it wasn’t the most obvious solution.</p><p>“Yeah, that is kinda the problem.” You winced. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “I might have already done that.”</p><p>“So where is the problem?”</p><p>“They want me to bring him.” You groaned. Just thinking about the conversation you had with your mother made you want to scream. She had told you about the wedding and said you should bring the secret boyfriend you had been hiding. You tried to tell her he was busy but she would take none of it.</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky frowned, “Well just bring someone.”</p><p>“Bucky, I am pretty sure you are aware I am very much single. I can’t just find some random dude to take to my cousin’s wedding.”</p><p>“Why take a random dude? Just ask one of us,”</p><p>“You want to come?” You teased him.</p><p>“Oh no, I do not think I would be the good candidate for making your family happy.”</p><p>“But you have undercover experience. And you have that 40’s charm! It would be perfect!”</p><p>“What does Bucky need his charm for?” Steve asked curiously when he stepped into the kitchen where you and Bucky were congregating.</p><p>“Nothing.” You said too quickly. You didn’t miss the smirk that fell on Bucky’s lip. You tried to shake your head, get him to stop before he started. You knew that it was no use. He had been trying to get you to admit your feelings for Steve for a while. You just knew he was going to do something to force your hand.</p><p>“Oh just, (y/n) here needs someone to go as her fake boyfriend to her cousin’s wedding.” Bucky told him. You groaned and put your head on the counter hiding it in your arms.</p><p>“Oh,” Was all Steve said. You were quite embarrassed with the entire situation, but Bucky just knew how to make it worse. At this moment you really weren’t sure why you were his friend.</p><p>“Oh!” Bucky pretended that he just got a great idea. “Why don’t you go Steve? You could use a nice weekend away and who wouldn’t love that their daughter was dating Captain America.</p><p>You finally looked up and sent Bucky the meanest glare you could. “You really don’t have to. I will just tell them that something happened, he either couldn’t make it or we broke-up. Either way. No need to drag you into this mess.”</p><p>“Well I mean you were just asking Bucky,” Steve pointed out, “I wouldn’t mind. Would hate for you to have an awkward weekend with your family.”</p><p>You smiled at Steve, leave it to him to be too kind to say no to you. “You sure? You will probably be bombarded with questions.” You warned him,  “And my Grandpa can be pretty intimidating.” You added with a smile.</p><p>“I think I can handle it,” He smiled back.</p><p>“Perfect! Problem solved!” Bucky smiled. Sending you a wink before he headed out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Ready for our workout?” Steve asked, “You can catch me up on your family too,”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” You smiled, hopping off your stool and following Steve to the gym. You were already thinking of ways to kill Bucky. But really would spending a weekend with Steve at a wedding be so bad?</p><p>The workout was tiresome with Steve, for more than just the exercise, he asked you lots of questions about your family. Most of them seemed to just be out of curiosity, less about wanting to sell the lie, but either way you answered his questions.</p><p>After you had left the gym, you headed on a mission to find Barnes, you planned on yelling at him for what he did. While you really weren’t that upset, you knew it was going to end up being an awkward weekend.</p><p>“You!” You yelled when you burst open his door.</p><p>“Woah, heard of knocking?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“Heard of staying out of other people’s love life?” You countered, crossing your arms.</p><p>“You weren’t going to make a move. Hopefully this will force one of your hands.” Bucky shrugged.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” You glared at him, “cause I have given Steve like a million outs and he won’t take them.”</p><p>“Yes, very.” Bucky grinned.</p><p>“I hate you,” You muttered as you stormed out of his room and headed for your own.</p><p>Time went by too quickly for your liking and it was already a couple days before the wedding. “I can drive us.” Steve offered while you were talking about travel arrangements.</p><p>“It’s a five hours drive.” You shook your head. “I am sure Tony will let us steal a jet.”</p><p>“Yeah but that’s such a hassle, plus, I enjoy driving.” Steve told you.</p><p>“Okay, but when I sleep the whole drive you can’t complain.” You warned him.</p><p>“I promise,” Steve smiled. You didn’t miss the smirk on Bucky’s face when he walked past in the kitchen.</p><p>~~</p><p>“You sure about this?” You asked for the millionth time as you loaded your suitcase in the trunk of the car. “Because I can tell them something came up,”</p><p>“I am sure,” Steve assured you, loading in his own bag. “Plus, I have been looking forward to eating wedding cake.”</p><p>You chuckled at that, “If you are only going for the cake, I could have just baked you one myself.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be the same!” He argued as you both got into the car.</p><p>“Are you insulting my baking ability?” You teased him.</p><p>“No, that’s not- no I just mean I-” Steve stuttered out trying to save himself which just made you laugh.</p><p>“I was teasing you, I know exactly what you mean, trust me,” You told him, “I am excited for cake as well, might just eat my weight in the cake alone.”</p><p>“I’ll be right there with you,” Steve laughed as he pulled onto the road and started to head towards your hometown.</p><p>Conversation flowed nicely between you two. You were telling him more about your family, warning him of the crazy he was about to be thrown into while also just telling him fun stories of things that have happened.</p><p>After a while you fell into a comfortable silence. You were both enjoying the music playing on the radio, but you could feel yourself getting sleepier. You had warned Steve that you would end up falling asleep and you seemed that you would be keeping your promise.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer before you were drifting off, your head leaning against the cool window as you drifted into restful sleep. You were fully unaware of the affectionate look Steve sent your way when he realized you were sound asleep. He wouldn’t admit it, but he definitely was more careful not to make the car make any sudden moves and that he tried to avoid any potholes so that you could continue to rest.</p><p>You only woke up when you felt the car come to a stop. You groaned as you rolled your neck, stretching out.</p><p>“Ah, so you are alive.” Steve joked.</p><p>“Oh hush. Where are we?” You asked as you blinked your eyes a few times.</p><p>“Rest stop.” Steve told you. “Don’t worry you haven’t slept through the entire trip.”</p><p>“I was hoping,” You teased as you finally made your way out of the car and stretched. Both you and Steve headed into the building with plans to go the bathroom and probably get some food before continuing on your way.</p><p>You felt your mouth water when you saw that the Auntie Anne’s was open.</p><p>“You getting something you eat before we go?” Steve asked when he made his way back to you.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I am not leaving here without some of the best soft pretzels” You told him, “You want one?”</p><p>Steve was going to decline but the look on your face changed his mind quickly. “Okay, yeah” You dragged him to the counter. You ordered for the both of you, getting one of the original pretzel nuggets (so much easier to eat in a car) and one of the cinnamon sugar ones. You also ordered you both a lemonade.</p><p>Before you could get out your credit card Steve was reaching over you to pay. You sent him a glare which he only smiled in response.</p><p>“I was going to pay for these,” You groaned when he took the bag and headed back to the parked car.</p><p>“I know but I was just faster.” He smiled at you.</p><p>“Well now I am going to feel guilty when I try to eat them all.” You pouted.</p><p>Steve laughed at that, “So that’s why you always try to pay for food.”</p><p>“Of course.” You chuckled, grabbing one of the pretzels and popping it in your mouth.</p><p>You managed to stay awake the rest of the car ride as you and Steve talked about anything that came to mind.</p><p>You felt yourself start to get nervous as you got close to the hotel you would be staying at. Luckily you wouldn’t be staying at your parents home, the wedding reception was at the hotel so it was easier for everyone to just stay there.</p><p>“You ready?” You asked after he had parked. Steve nodded before glancing over to you.</p><p>“Are you?” You shook your head truthfully.</p><p>“But there’s no going back now,” You joked.</p><p>“Let’s just try to have fun,” Steve suggested, making you smile.</p><p>“I’ll try.” You nodded before you both got out of the car. You two grabbed your bags and made your way into the hotel.</p><p>Before you even made it to the counter you were greeted by your mother.</p><p>“Mom!” You greeted happily, letting her pull you into a tight hug.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you dear,” Your mom smiled.</p><p>“You too ma” You returned the smile, before awkwardly turning to Steve. “Mom, this is Steve, my boyfriend.” The term seemed foriegn on your tongue but not unwelcomed. You couldn’t help but wish it was the truth.</p><p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you Steve,” Your mother said enthusiastically. When Steve tried to shake her hand, she would have none of that and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“The pleasure is mine ma’am,” he said charmingly,</p><p>“I can’t believe you failed to mention, your secret boyfriend was Captain America himself,” You mother chided you.</p><p>“I didn’t really think it was that important.” You lied, which made your mother scoff.</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” She said, “Well you two should get checked in. Oh and I changed your room for you, you seemed to accidently book a room with two beds.”</p><p>You wanted to scream. Of course somehow your mother figured out that you had booked a room with two beds. You couldn’t even fight it without blowing your cover so you just had to roll with it. “Oh wow I didn’t even realize that, thank you mom,”</p><p>She gave you a smile in return, “Well I am off to find your dad, once you are settled we should go out for dinner.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll text you when we’re ready,” You told her before she finally left you alone. You begrudgingly went up to the counter and got your room key so you could get to the room and change.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I really tried to be sneaky and get us two beds,” You apologized when you finally entered the hotel room.</p><p>“No worries, I can take the floor.” He offered.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” You told him. “You are helping me out and haven’t asked for a single thing in return so I will be the one on the floor.”</p><p>You could tell that Steve wanted to argue but the look you gave him left no room for it. Instead you both started to get ready to go out to dinner with your family.</p><p>Steve really was a great pick for a fake boyfriend. He charmed everyone in your family and he was really selling everything. You’re parents and everyone else were impressed that you had managed to land the Captain America and it seemed to make up for the fact you had never brought another man around to family functions.</p><p>They even managed to only bring up a few embarrassing stories, which Steve enjoyed thoroughly. Somehow Steve even managed to make you forget about the fact he wasn’t your fake boyfriend at moments and you really found yourself enjoying the night. Especially when you got to hear Steve’s laugh, that never failed to put a smile on your face.</p><p>You finally broke away from your family and made your way back to your hotel room. “Your family was great,” Steve smiled.</p><p>“They were alright tonight,” You joked, “But seriously, thank you for tonight”</p><p>“No problem, I had a good time, it wasn’t like a job at all,” Steve smiled at you.</p><p>“Glad to hear it wasn’t just you faking that laugh,” You teased, though you were very aware of the difference between his fake laugh and his real laugh.</p><p>“Not even once,”</p><p>“Want to watch a movie?” You asked when you noticed it really wasn’t that late.</p><p>“Sure, your pick.”</p><p>You both took a moment to get changed into comfier clothes before you queued up a movie that you thought Steve would enjoy and settled on the bed.</p><p>Cuddling with Steve during a movie night was nothing new, but something about it in a hotel room alone made it seem a little more personal. That didn’t seem to stop Steve from pulling you into his chest as he always did. Just a few moments of feeling his warmth settled you and you were soon comfortably snuggled into him as the movie played.</p><p>You both decided to start a second movie against your better judgement. You found yourself falling asleep against Steve as the movie started to reach the end.</p><p>“I think it’s time for bed,” Steve whispered once the credits finally rolled. You were almost fully asleep, your eyes closed and your brain foggy.</p><p>“Already there,” You whispered back.</p><p>“Well you’re going to have to unkoala me so I can move to the floor.”</p><p>“I told you, you’re not taking the floor,” You said, still half asleep. “Bed’s plenty big, and I don’t want to lose my cuddle buddy.”</p><p>“You sure,” Steve asked you, uncertain.</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>Steve didn’t try to argue more. He just moved your laptop to the night stand and turned off the bedside lamp before settling back onto the bed. In the back of your head you realized you should probably move to your own side of the bed at least, but with Steve right there and your too tired state, you just curled into him more.</p><p>Steve didn’t want to make you uncomfortable but he also couldn’t deny how much he wanted you to be as close to him as possible, so eventually he slung his arm over your torso and held you close to him as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>You woke up feeling like your body was on fire. You could have swore you had made sure the AC was turned on before you went to sleep. When you finally opened your eyes, you realized it was not the lack of air making you so warm, but a large super soldier who was currently draped over you. That would also explain the weight you felt as well.</p><p>You took a moment to take him in, he seemed much softer while he was asleep. You were surprised you were the first to wake up. It was unusual for Steve to sleep past 6am, yet here he was sound asleep on top of you at 8.</p><p>You almost felt bad, slipping out of his hold to slip into the bathroom. You could have stayed like that all morning, but you weren’t sure if Steve felt the same or if it was just a habit he did in his sleep.</p><p>By the time you exited the bathroom Steve was sitting up and going through his bag, getting what he needed for the day.</p><p>“Didn’t know you knew how to sleep in,” You teased.</p><p>“Couldn’t tell you the last time I did.”</p><p>You smiled at that, “Bathrooms all yours”</p><p>Steve took the opportunity to shower and get ready in the bathroom before coming out. You wanted to thank your cousin for making her wedding a black tie event. It wasn’t often Steve wore a suit that wasn’t red white and blue, but damn if he didn’t look good in it.</p><p>He wasn’t even in the full suit yet and you already felt your mouth watering. He was just in the dress pants and a white button down shirt, but he looked stunning.</p><p>“Next,” He told you with a smile. You had to shake yourself out of your thoughts and grab your own clothes.</p><p>“You better have left some hot water for me Rogers,”</p><p>“Don’t take an hour-long shower and you should be fine.” He teased.</p><p>You took your shower and got dressed in the bathroom. You stepped out of the bathroom in a floor length navy blue dress that fit you perfectly. Steve looked up from his side of the bed where it looked like he was looking at a menu.</p><p>“I-wow-you, you look amazing,” Steve stuttered out.</p><p>“Thank you,” You chuckled nervously, “I haven’t even finished getting ready.” You hadn’t done anything with your hair or makeup and there he was acting as if you were a model. He really was good at making you feel flustered at every turn.</p><p>“I was about to order breakfast, what do you want?” You walked over to him to look at the menu he had before picking something that sounded good and would hold you over until the reception. You went into the bathroom to finish getting ready while you waited for the food to arrive. You heard the knock on the door but waited until you heard the server retreat from the room before coming out.</p><p>“That was fast.” You commented.</p><p>“Hopefully it’s as good as it looks,”</p><p>You both dug into your food. Enjoying the nice morning together. You hated how much you were enjoying this weekend. You hated even more knowing that you would have to go back to the avenger facility and have things go back to normal. Unless you let Bucky win and just admitted how you felt. But you didn’t want to ruin what you had. You couldn’t lose Steve as a friend. You would rather the feeling of your heart clenching when you look at him than have it broken when he rejected you.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve mused as you were lost in your own thoughts.</p><p>“You would need more than just a penny for that,” You joked hoping to avoid the topic. Luckily other than giving you a skeptical look, Steve didn’t say anything else.</p><p>“Ready to go?” You asked Steve as you slipped on your shoes.</p><p>“If you are,” He answered, readjusting his tie.</p><p>You both headed out of your hotel room together and made your way to your car so you could make your way to the church.</p><p>“Don’t you two look adorable.” You mom commented when she saw you enter the lobby.</p><p>“Thanks mom,” You smiled. You felt Steve rest his hand on your back and you felt yourself relax at the gesture. “Where’s dad?”</p><p>“Oh he forgot the car keys in the room” She told you shaking her head. “You know him,”</p><p>You chuckled at that, your dad was overly forgetful sometimes. “Alright, well we will head out and save you a seat,”</p><p>“Thanks sweetie.”</p><p>You smiled when Steve rushed to get around you so he could open your door for you. “Thanks,”</p><p>You found the church without too much problem, Steve might have taken one or two wrong turns, but you still made it before your parents so it wasn’t too bad.</p><p>You slipped into a middle pew, while you wanted to sit in the back you knew your mom would want a better seat so you picked a spot she would be happy with. They found you not long after you had sat down.</p><p>The ceremony started after a short while of small talk about other family members with your parents. You were sitting back down as your cousin made it to the front of the church.</p><p>You felt like your brain had short circuited when suddenly you felt Steve’s hand slip into your own. You couldn’t help but shift your gaze to your joined hands before looking back up to Steve. He was looking ahead but there was a faint smile on his face.</p><p>You gave his hand a squeeze before shifting your focus back to the ceremony. It was truly a beautiful wedding, you wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but you may have even teared up. You threaten death if Steve uttered a word of it, which he promised not to.</p><p>It seemed like neither of you wanted to let go of the other’s hands as it wasn’t until you were at the car that Steve finally released your hand. You just hopped he hadn’t noticed how sweaty it had been.</p><p>The beginning of the reception was a little painful for you. It was very busy to say the least. All your family, and even people you didn’t know, wanted to come up and introduce themselves Captain America. You had hoped that out of context he wouldn’t be recognized but you think that someone was a gossip. (It was definitely your grandmother but you couldn’t exactly yell at her.)</p><p>Steve took it like a champ and was just the perfect person. Bucky might have been right that he had been the right person to bring.</p><p>Luckily when everyone started to eat they left you alone, well other than your mother who seemingly wanted to know every detail of your relationship. You both came up with answers that at least seemed to satisfy her.</p><p>“Oh it the couples dance, aren’t you two going to come?” You mom asked as she started to drag your dad towards the dance floor.</p><p>“Of course,” Steve answered her with a smile. He stood up before offering a hand to you which you begrudgingly took.</p><p>“I didn’t think you could dance” You whispered to Steve as he stopped on the dancefloor.</p><p>“I have some tricks up my sleeve” He smirked at you. You just shook your head before wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. He rested his hands lightly on your hips. It was a slow song so you both just swayed to the music.</p><p>“Thank you,” you muttered.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Coming here. You have been great. And you really have made this an enjoyable weekend.”</p><p>“I have enjoyed myself as well,” He admitted to you.</p><p>“I need-”</p><p>“I think I-” You both chuckled as you went to speak at the same time.</p><p>“You go” You told Steve.</p><p>“I just- This weekend has made me realize something” He started, “Well maybe I already knew it but this has just made it stronger.” You felt like you were holding your breath. You were hopeful to where this conversation was going but you had no way of knowing for sure and you could just be wishful thinking.</p><p>“Everything has just made me realize that I wish this was reality, being with you, I want that to be my reality not just something that is pretend as a favor.” He rushed out, “And I know that you might not feel the same way but I can’t not tell you anymore,”</p><p>As soon as Steve stopped talking you were pushing yourself on your tiptoes to pull him into a kiss. There was a moment of pause before Steve was tightening his arms around you pulling you impossibly close to him as he kissed you back passionately.</p><p>You pulled away a bit breathless, “That was exactly what I was going to say,” You chuckled which caused Steve to join you.</p><p>“Though I have one problem with this.” You stated seriously.</p><p>“Oh?” Steve asked, confused.</p><p>“I am going to have to admit to Bucky he was right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>